Of Waltzes and Dreams
by Nocturn-Noir
Summary: Oneshot. Vincent x Lucrecia fluff. Pleas, red and review! Thanks.


**Of Waltzes and Dreams**

Crimson eyes followed her slim figure through the crowd of people. Some dancing others talking. Men with blank expressions and white and black blazers bearing trays of dainties and wines hovered amongst the guests. There were elegent gowns of many shades of color he had no name for. Most all accompanied by black tuxedos or more gowns. The room was grand, and dancing music drifted from the far right. The lights were bright, and the shades of gold, tans, creams, browns and reds which gave the room an ethereal feel. The curtains, of course were the only red in the room. Outside the closed doors was a hall, the doors guarded by guards. But that was typical, this was, after- all. The President ShinRa's birthday. He frowned, the man always had indulged in luxury. The grand ballroom, was on one of the more unused floors of the ShinRa building. Almost at its bottom, it had a completely manmade garden with trees and flowers and secluded places. Mainly for the grand effect that was to be aimed for.

The Turk ran a hand through his black hair, sighing and allowing the lids of his eyes to block out the shimmering spectrum of colors and light. It all gave him a headache, and not being the all too social one did not help the matter. Vincent Valentine, Turk for ShinRa. Standing on the outskirts of a ball in the normal navy blue blazer's of a Turk. Making no motion to dance or talk to anyone, while retaining a straight backed stance with his hands behind his back. Only one person really caught his attention here. He had seen her earlier when he had been on one of the upper floors where Professor Hojo and Professor Gast's lab was stationed. Lucrecia… the name echoed in his head as he watched her smiling with what he assumed was probably a friend. She, like Hojo and Gast were scientists. He felt his heart thud against his chest as he watched her. To him, she was an angel. She had long, silky brown hair that fell to her waist. But tonight was bulled up in a braid, and twisted around so that it looked like some sort of a bun. Loose strands of hair had been curled into ringlets and haloed her face and fell down her neck.

She wore a deep twilight blue gown that shimmered, to him it matched her eyes, which were blue. It fell loosely around her and trailed out behind her feet a little.

Vincent had returned his wandering gaze to the crowd. He had managed to find Heidegger, Scarlet, Palmer and the President when he felt a tentative tap on his shoulder.

He looked down, surprised to see Lucrecia standing there. She smiled up at him, "So you are not going to even ask me to dance." She said lightly as if joking with an old friend. Vincent looked at her in confusion a moment before she enlightened him on her previous sentence. "Well, you've been watching me a while so I thought you might ask me to dance." She finished smoothly. Vincent could do nothing more than mutter and "oh," before pausing. What should he say? 'I would it's just that I was too embarrassed?'

"I'm sorry, would you care to dance?" Where ever his mouth had learned to speak of its own accord he thanked whatever was watching over him at the moment. He smiled softly before bending over with a joking bow. She smiled at him, eyes laughing at his returned joke at her dramatized observation. She held out her hand to him, "Well of course I would. I would be fair for me to leave you standing here now would it?" She smiled genuinely at him. And for a fleeting moment Vincent felt lightheaded, like he was in a dream.

He took her hand with a smile in his own, leading her to the dance floor. As the stopped a waltz began. Lucrecia rested one hand on his shoulder, her other held in one of Vincents hands. His other lightly on her waist, as the dance began she looked up at him. Watching the light play shadows off of his face, the rich tones of the room making everything seem brighter. More dream like, increased her feeling that this was a dream. Everything, seemed too… right to be real. He danced perfectly, never once faltering. Gliding through the song in a haze of dreaminess.

Lucrecia just gazed, listening to her heart race in her chest. Her blue eyes caught in the depths of his red eyes. She heard, from what felt like far away the song drawing to a slow close. They came to a stop. Staring at each other for what seemed like a moment frozen in time, just staring. Not hearing the next song start or the people moving around them.

Vincent smiled softly, bending down he took her hand in his. Kissing the back of her hand lightly before bidding her good night.

Lucrecia turned from the dance floor, still caught up in the wave of lightheaded dreaminess that she had no name for. And in the back of her mind, and in her heart she wondered with sorrow. If she should have waited, waited until tonight. For as Lucrecia walked from the dance floor, she looked back and knew that. That at some point during that dance, she had fallen in love with a Turk named, Vincent Valentine.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This was just a quick fluff drabble about Vincent and Lucrecia. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:**I neither own nor claim ownership over any of Final Fantasy 7. Full credit goes to Sony and the gamedevelopers.


End file.
